Her Life
by PantherLily1
Summary: She had a hard childhood but now she's back at Fairy Tail Academy with new magic, and a new look. She even has a couple of secret admirers. Who will she chose and who will burn in hell?


**A/N: Hey guys! So I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories and I deeply apologize. I have been so terribly busy with school. I will definitely be updating a ton of new and old stories on break especially winter break. So expect stories then, and also I will be updating on the week of Thanksgiving just not on black Friday. I definitely love Black Friday. I get an excuse to be up until 3:30 pm with no sleep and get to go shopping! It's like heaven! Okay well on with the story! I will be making this about 5-10 chapters long. I will try to update on weekends and holidays. So as before on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail because if I didn't Lucy would be super-duper strong and would be half dragon! Hehehe. **

*Lucy's POV*

I, Lucy Heartfilia, used to go to Fairy Tail Academy in middle school, but transferred to Sabertooth. I did this because of horrible bullying by The Demon (Erza Scarlet), Flame-brain (Natsu Dragneel), Ice-Stripper (Gray Fullbuster), Tin Can (Gajeel Redfox), and Lightning-ass (Laxus Dreyar). I finally had gotten tired of it and transferred to Sabertooth for the rest of middle school and half of my freshman year. The reason why I'm transferring from Sabertooth back to Fairy Tail is because at Sabertooth I nearly got killed by Minerva, Sting, Rogue (though he just stood there watching), Orga, and Rufus and I'm not taking the risk like I did at Fairy Tail. So today is my first day back at Fairy Tail. I didn't bother to change my name because I want them to feel horrible for calling me _ugly _and _weak._ Ha those idiots. You see I definitely got a ton hotter and stronger with my magic. I even figured out that I have the guardian of the goddesses' magic, which is like heavens magic but a ton stronger. I even grow angel wings! Also I get a white fluffy dress and a halo of course. 'Oh crap! School starts in 15 minutes I better hurry!" I though as I raced to school, which is luckily only 10 minutes away from my apartment.

I made it to school with 5 minutes to spare, so I decided to go to the office for my schedule and then time to find my homeroom and locker. As I arrive at the office I notice that there's yelling coming from a closed door, which I'm guessing, is the principles office. Just as I arrived the door opened and out stepped 4 of my past enemies. 'Oh look its tin face, pinky, stripper I see he hasn't fixed that problem, and of course lightning freak.' Just as they left his office but not the main part of the area he called my name "Ah you must be Miss. Lucy Heartfilia am I correct?" he asked while the 4 guys stopped with wide eyes. "Yes that's me, it's great to be back here. It brings back memories, even the same idiots _still_ get yelled at. Nothing has changed." I replied with a smirk. 'Ha their faces are hilarious!' they were now all staring at me. "Well Miss. Heartfilia luckily I already had all of your papers ready before, so here's those. Now all I need to now is your magic. I just need you to show me it and I can inform your magical educations teacher." He asked, oh and this is just my lucky day these idiots were still here. "Okay, that's pretty simple." I answered and then concentrated on all my magic and chanted "Oh Goddesses' of the World, I am Your Guardian, Sworn to Protect You All with My Life so Please Lend Me Your Powers. Oh All Mighty and Powerful Powers of Mine Transform!" and with that I was now in my crystal white mega fluffy gown that reached above my knees with my wings spread out on my back. My hair was braided and wrapped around my head like a halo and then of course my halo above me. I also had glass high-heeled pumps on. I have to admit I always look really good like this. I finally snapped back to reality when Principle Makarov started talking again. "Wow, so your magic is Goddess magic?" he asked. "Sort of I'm the only known Guardian of the Goddesses' so mainly I have all the powers of every goddess and I use it to protect myself and the goddess. My mother was the only known guardian until she passed and then just a couple of years ago I discovered that I also had this magic." I explained to him and the idiots who just didn't know when they should leave. "Wow. I was going to say how I didn't remember you having that magic when you were here in your first year of middle school. That reminds me, why did you drop out? It was so horrible to lose one of my students. Especially my smartest student!" he asked. So I started to prepare myself so that I can create fake tears so that those 4 idiots will get their fair share of ass kicking from Master. "W-Well *sniffle* when I-I w-went h-h-here I g-got t-t-terribly b-b-b-bullied by *sniffle/hiccup* some people. O-One t-t-time I-I e-e-even had t-to g-go t-to the h-hospital because I-I had gotten *Sniffle* s-s-so b-b-bullied t-that I-I even tried t-t-to t-t-take my own *sniffle/fake almost break down in tears* l-l-life because it g-g-got s-s-so b-bad." I also got really good at acting while at Sabertooth. "WHAT?! WHO BULLIED YOU?!" he shouted and that's when those idiots started to leave, but luckily it takes forever to get to the door. "Well I r-r-remember that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus all bullied me the most but Erza did to." I said in a fake timid voice. 'Oh those idiots are so going to get it!' "Oh and it looks like those exact people besides Erza are here right now. NATSU! GRAY! GAJEEL! LAXUS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled 'Wow I forgot how loud he yells' I thought as I sweat dropped. "AYE SIR!" they yelled as they rushed over. When they got close I turned around and pretended to be surprised "Oh hello Flame-Brain, Ice-Stripper, Tin Can, and worst of all Lightning ass. How are you freaks? Still got that stripping problem Artic Freeze? How about you Ash for brain still an idiot? Wait don't answer that I can tell by the look on your face. I hope we can be great enemies." I say even thought the principle is there he doesn't care. "Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus I will find a punishment for you all later but now go to your homerooms and Natsu how about you show Miss. Heartfilia to her homeroom and locker. Oh and try not to start any fights on the way. We already are in enough debt." Pinky was about to complain but Master gave him a glare that said obey-my-wish-or-die look. So now my number 1 worst enemy showing me around the school, just how much worst can this day get?

*Natsu's POV*

'Oh My God! That can't be the Lucy that we bullied in middle school, but it was. Though how did she get so damn gorgeous, and her magic is so powerful and beautiful! Dear Lord, this girl is making me soft!' as we were walking through the empty hallways because homeroom has already started and it appears she's in my homeroom, I noticed that she started to quietly sing to herself barely enough for me to hear. Though I could make out the song. I think it was titanium.

*Song Lucy's Singing*

(As the song goes on she will increase in the volume that she is singing, so it starts as almost a whisper)

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose 

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim 

Fire away, fire away

You shot me down, but I won't fall 

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall 

I am titanium

Cut me down, but you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall 

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down, but I won't fall 

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down, but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

*End of song*

When she had finished the song, it had sounded like she was singing to the whole school by how loud it was. Though it was beautiful. Her voice was like velvet, but turned rough right at the certain parts of the song. I think it's official. I don't know how, but I am madly in love with this girl.


End file.
